


The left behind kids

by orphan_account



Series: the rapture [1]
Category: The Bible, the left behind - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you miss rapture,follow the story of these four kids
Series: the rapture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901350





	The left behind kids

> everyone will see him including those who pierced him
>
>> Judd a sixteen year old,pulls over into his drive way and sees the living room light on 
>> 
>> damn looks like there waiting,let me just slip through the backdoor and sneak upstairs slip into my pajamas and comeback down stairs and ask what they're doing awake this late,yeah that might work
>> 
>> he gets out of the car and goes to the backyard and sees the kitchen light on 
>> 
>> damn they must have split up one in the kitchen one in the living room,looks like i have to face the music front door it is!!
>> 
>> with that said he goes to the front door and walks in to find his mom waiting for him on the couch
>> 
>> "were have you been Judd"she asks  
> "at the library"he answers  
> "don't lie to us boy"his father says while walking into the room,tears starting forming in his eyes.  
> "i'm serious"Judd says  
> "the library closes at 5pm on Fridays"his father says  
> "i got locked in the library"Judd says  
> "who did you sleep with this time?"his mom says with disappointment forming in here eyes  
> "mom-"  
> "who did you sleep with Judd"she asks again  
> "a collage student"he says  
> "you're grounded go to your room,hand in your cellphone"his dad says  
> "for how long?"Judd asks  
> "for two weeks"his mom says  
> he walks upstairs and sees his sister and brother hiding on the staircase and he walks past them and shuts his door
>> 
>> next time i see that redhead again i will rip her hair out because of her i'm grounded


End file.
